El Reencuentro
by NiniiaaFiicQii
Summary: hola a todos a mi fanic de gaasaku espero ke les guste mucho mi fanic bueno porfin el ultimo capitulo de mi fanic es algo corto pero espero ke les agrade.. dejen sus review pronto bye bye
1. Chapter 1

Gaasaku-Un momento a tu lado

cap1:el reencuentro

(lo ke piensan)

"lo dice el autor"

hola aki esta mi primer fanic de gaasaku nn y kiero hacerlo lo mas

lindo posible -

todo inicia cuando naruto y sakura van a la aldea de la arena porke

tenian ke capturar a unos ninjas de nivel A a S tambien fueron esco

gidos temari,gaara,kankuro pero gaara le encargo a kankuro ke se

encargare de su puesto mientras el estaba ausente

naruto:bien estamos todos para ir a la mision solo tenemos ke espe

rar a los demas?

sakura:a los demas? y kienes seran?

naruto:pues ke no lo sabes?iran gaara y temari con nosotros

sakura:eh?(gaara tambien ira?)o//o

naruto:ke pasa sakura porke estas roja?

sakura:ke!? no pasa nada

naruto:mmm bueno si tu lo dices mira ahi bienen"dijo señalando a

gaara y a temari cuando se acercaban"

sakura: mmm? O///O"se puso aun mas nerviosa"(ai no ahi viene gaara

y ahora ke digo)

temari:hola a todos.. mmm..."mira a sakura mientras esta movia las

manos con muchos nervios"sakura te pasa algo malo

TODOS SE VOLTEAN PARA VER A SAKURA

sakura:ke! no me pasa nada"decia mientras ella estaba muy roja"

gaara:te sientes mal?

sakura:"cuando miro a gaara se puso aun mas roja" no.. no me pasa

nada"dijo con una voz muy tartamudeante"

temari:entonces vamos

SALIERON DE LA ALDEA Y PASARON EN UN BOSQUE Y SE HABIAN PERDIDO Y YA

ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO

temari:vamos a descansar?

naruto:es verdad estamos perdidos y ya esta oscureciendo

sakura: mmm es cierto sera mejor detenernos"ella mira de nuevo a

gaara"

"temari se percata de esto y..."

temari:(mmm parece ke a sakura le gusta mi hermano pero no le habla

ni nada... bueno voy a darle un empujoncito)naruto!

naruto:ke pasa temari

temari:ven un momento "lo toma del brazo"tengo un plan te haz dado

cuenta de ke a sakura le gusta gaara

naruto:enserio?

temari:¬¬ bueno si ayudame parece ke sakura solo lo mira pero no

habla (XO)

naruto:bueno y ke tengo ke hacer¿?

temari:bien tu solo sigueme.. nosotros tomaremos ese arbol para

descansar"dijo señalando un arbol grande"

sakura:bueno..entonces...

temari:espera yo y naruto tomaremos ese arbol tu y gaara tomaran

esa "señalando al frente"

sakura:ke?! pero...

temari: vamos sakura solo sera esta noche n-n"dijo con una mirada

muy obvia"

sakura"sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ya ke ella no keria porke se

sentiria aun mas nerviosa ya ke dormiria al costado de gaara"bueno

esta bien

SUVIERON Y CADA UNO SE SENTO A UN LADO DE LOS 2 ARBOLES YA KE AMBOS

ERAN MUY GRANDES

despues de 1 hora sakura no podia dormir por los nervios pero

gaara no dormia"porke estaba preocupado de ke algo les pasase"

temari y naruto estaban con un ojo semiabierto esperando a ke uno

se dijera algo ,sakura se levanta y ...

sakura:bueno... em... gaa..gaara?

gaara:"voltea a mirarla" si ke pasa?

sakura:porke no estas durmiendo¿?

gaara:no tengo sueño eso es todo

sakura:pero.. necesitas dormir

gaara:esta bien no importa

sakura:claro ke importa (hay para ke lo dije) bueno...entonces

tambien me quedare despierta

gaara:pero estabas cansada?

sakura:eh? eske ya no tengo sueño

gaara:estas segura?

sakura:si si asi es"lo mira a los ojos y se sonroja aun mas"

NARUTO Y TEMARI ESTABAN BIENDO TODO PERO NO HABLABAN NI NADA

PARA KE NI GAARA NI SAKURA SUPIERAN KE ESTAN DESPIERTOS

temari:porfin sakura se armo de valor"dijo en voz muy baja"

naruto:si,vamos sakura"tambien en voz muy baja"

temari:ya se tengo una gran idea "saco un abanico pequeño de su

volsillo"

naruto:y eso?

temari:es un abanico pequeño nn lo voy a usar para empujar a sakura

y ella caiga encima de gaara "saca unos hilos de acero y los baña

en su chakra y mueve el abanico con eso y ..

EL VIENTO EMPUJA A SAKURA..

sakura:ah?"en vez de caer encima de gaara cae de cara hacia abajo"

aaaaa...!

temari:a!"dijo de forma muy sorprendida"(diablos yo ke keria ke se

cayera encima de gaara y cayo de cara)

sakura:ouch!

gaara:"salta haciaa abajo" estas bien?"acarisiandole la mejilla"

sakura:(ke! O//O) aa si si estoy vien n//n

gaara:"la suelta" esta bien "mira hacia arriba"

temari:rayos"hizo la ke estaba durmiendo"

sakura:gracias estoy vien

gaara:bueno "la toma del brazo y saltan acia el arbol"

sakura:o//o

gaara:segura ke estas bien?

sakura:si em... bueno... gaara?

gaara:si ke pasa?

sakura:bueno(inner:vamos sakura tu puedes lograrlo cha!!)sakura se

impulsa al kerer darle un beso y...

CONTINUARA...


	2. un beso inesperado

cap2:un beso impredesible

"lo que escribe el autor"

(lo ke piensan)

sakura se impulsa al kerer darle un beso a gaara y...

sakura:"se detiene " (hay ke estoy pensando porke kreeria ke gaara

estaria enamorado de mi o se fijaria en mi? ademas el nunca

aceptaria esto)

sakura:lo siento

gaara:ke? porque?

sakura: eh?(ke no se dio cuenta de nada,mm ¬¬ parece con una mirada

atenta pero es demasiado despistado)aa no nada olvidalo

gaara:"voltea"

sakura: pasa algo?

gaara:no nada

sakura:"abraza a gaara" quiero.. quiero ke sepas ke...(inner:vamos

sakura se ke lo puedes decir aunke no sea tan importante)ke cuentas

conmigo para lo ke sea

gaara:em"corresponde el abrazo de sakura"

sakura:o//o (ke? krei ke gaara se alejaria de mi porke hace esto)

gaara:muchas gracias sakura

sakura:"se enrojoce mas de lo ke ya estaba" o//O "se despega de

gaara" bueno sera mejor descansar

gaara:yo no tengo sueño si deseas duerme tu

sakura: eh? pero...

gaara:"voltea a mirar a sakura"

sakura:"se pone un poco rojita"

gaara:sakura puedo preguntar algo?

sakura:a?si si claro ke pasa

gaara:bueno porke t pones roja cuando te miro a los ojos

sakura:ah?(hay gaara ke inocente ke eres U-U)pues por nada en

realidad

gaara: u-u

sakura: y tu?

gaara: yo ke?

sakura: hay nada olvidalo(¬.¬)"mira el cielo oscuro"las estrellas

son muy hermosas verdad

gaara:"mira al cielo oscuro como sakura"si son muy bellas incluso

brillan como tu

sakura: eh? o//o porke lo dices?

gaara: no lo se solo ke cuando miro una estrella me hace ver tu

rostro sakura en verdad no se porque

sakura: "se sonroja" en serio? o/-/o

gaara:"voltea a verla" "le sonrie de una forma muy linda y llena de

ternura" si es enserio

sakura//"se impulsa y le da un beso en la mejilla a gaara"

gaara:o//o

sakura:gaara eres muy importante para mi lo sabes verdad?"se le

derramaron algunas lagrimas a sakura" lo siento tanto es ke ...

no c ni siquiera porke lloro soy tan tonta "decia sollozando"

gaara:"se acerca a sakura y la besa"

sakura:"corresponde el beso"

CONTINUARA


	3. aun te recuerdo

cap3:te recuerdo aun

"lo que escribe el autor"

(lo ke piensan)

sakura:"se aparta de gaara" o/./o"se voltea y se sonroja"

gaara:"voltea al otro lado con una mirada acia abajo" lo siento

sakura no debi haberlo hecho

sakura:"voltea a ver a gaara" eh? "U-U"yo ... es ke...

en ese momento el arbol explota haciendo ke despierte naruto y

temari y haciendo caer a sakura y a gaara

temari:"saca su abanico" ke fue eso?

naruto:no lo se "voltea y be a unos ninjas de la aldea de la roca"

estan ahi

por lo tanto sakura y gaara estaban al otro lado

gaara:"se levanta y se dirige a sakura" sakura despierta!"moviendola

de una forma un poco brusca"

sakura:"despierta" gaara estoy bien no es necesario ke me muevas de

esa forma . y temari y naruto?

gaara:estan al otro lado

sakura: hay (¬¬) bueno vamos

temari:"muueve el abanico para apartar a los ninjas"

ninja1:"saca un pergamino y lanza unas cuchillas ke localizan el

chakra"

naruto:"realiza el razengan y la lanza a los ninjas causando

una gran explosion"listo

temari y naruto atan a los ninjas

sakura: naruto temari estan bien?

gaara:sakura ke si estan bien"señalando a temari y naruto"

sakura:eh? aa si de todos modos lograron atraparlos sin nuestra

ayuda

naruto:"se acerca sakura y gaara"fue muy facil

una vez encerrados los ninjas regresaron a casa en la mañana

temari:bueno lo logramos y fue muy sencillo ya nos tenemos ke ir

naruto:si adios a ambos"despidiendose de temari y gaara"

gaara:si adios"voltea para ver a sakura"

sakura:"no deseaba mirar a gaara"a..a...adios a los dos

temari:si adios sakura

temari y gaara se dieron media vuelta y se ivan..

sakura: "corre y grita" gaara!

gaara:"voltea a verla"

sakura:em?... cuidate mucho o/-/o

gaara: tu tambien sakura "voltea yse va con temari"

DESPUES DE 5 MESES IMEDIO

gaara volvio a hacer kazekage y sakura seguia en la aldea de la hoja

despues de una mision sakura regresa y vuelve a casa se da una ducha

y se recuesta en su cama

sakura:(me pregunto si gaara aun se acordara de mi ke estara haciendo

ahora)

mientras en la aldea de la arena

gaara esta guardando unos papeles y...

gaara:"voltea y ve la noche"(sakura...)"baja la mirada algo triste"

(se habra olvidado de mi?)"gaara recuerda el beso en el bosque""y se

sonroja"

temari:gaara vez la hora ke es?"ya era muy tarde despues de tanto rato"

gaara:"voltea y ve asu hermana" ke pasa temari?

temari:eh? no me haz escuchado acaso!

gaara:es ke he estado algo pensativo

temari:(wow en ke estara pensando) bueno pero es muy tarde

gaara:"ve el reloj y ya hera las 00:49pm" aa...

temari:bueno vamos "mientras caminaban a sus habitaciones ella miraba

a gaara con preocupacion"te pasa algo gaara?

gaara: no nada"con un mirada triste"

temari:"jala a gaara a un rincon" gaara no se ke pasa pero kita esa

cara de preocupacion ke haces ke me preocupe tambien

gaara:"mira temari" no estoy preocupado eske estoy pensando en alguien

(hay diablos para ke lo dije)

temari:asi ke en alguien eh? ¬v¬ y kien es?

gaara:"se sonroja un poco" eh no nadie

temari: no me mientas"dandole codazos leves a su hermano"es sakura?

el comentario de temari hace ke gaara se sonroje aun mas

gaara:"baja la mirada y se sonroja mas de lo ke estaba" no no estaba

pensando en ella

temari: mmm(hay gaara eres tan malo mintiendo)

gaara:"se da media vuelta y se va"

CONTINUARA


	4. de nuevo vernos

cap4:de nuevo vernos las caras

"lo que escribe el autor"

(lo ke piensan)

temari:a donde vas?

gaara:a mi habitacion

temari:piensas en sakura verdad?"dijo seria"

gaara: ya t dije ke no

temari:ke? gaara no eres bueno mintiendo deberias practicar eso

cuando t mencione a sakura t sonrojaste mas de lo ke estabas dime

no se lo dire a nadie

gaara:(hay para ke abri mi bokota soy tan estupido )

temari: y bien?

gaara:bueno tal vez un poquito "sonrojandose"

temari: y porke no vas a verla?

gaara:es ke a lo mejor ella ya se olvido de mi

temari:porke lo dices?

gaara: es ke a ella le gustaba sasuke

temari:aaa y si le gusta tanto sasuke porke t abrazo?

gaara:"mira a temari" temari como sabes eso?

temari:hay(diablos estoy frita) a pues naruto y yo nos

quedamos despiertos viendolos lucian muy lindos

gaara:mmm (temari no puedes dejar de ser chismosa en ninguna vez en

tu vida)pero...

temari:gaara al menos haz un intento de hablar con sakura a

lo mejor ella tambien t extraña no puedes saberlo si no bas

a verla ...

gaara: no... ella ya debe haber olvidado todo"bajo la mirada con

una mirada y sonrio de un manera triste"

temari:"se enfada y me manda una bofetada a gaara" porke! siempre

kieres darte por vencido ,porke no lo intentas tal vez ella no se

haiga olvidado pero no kieres hablar con ella porke tienes miedo de

querer a alguien o amar a alguien todo son escusas para no ver a

sakura pero la verdad... tienes miedo de enamorarte no es asi?!

gaara:"cierra los ojos"y a ti ke t interesa yo se bien lo que hago

y a ti nunca t a interesado nada de mi! de hecho tu nisiquiera haz

sabido nada de mi porke para ti...para ti solo he sido un basura

"llorando TT"porque ahora vienes a decirme eso!!!

temari:calmate gaara

gaara:tu y kankuro a uds nunca les ha interesado nada mi siempre

he estado solo y siempre voy a estarlo asi ke... puedes irte al

infierno no me interesa"desaparece con la arena"

temari:"baja la cabeza"(es verdad... nunca hemos estado con gaara

el tiene razon en ningun momento nos preocupamos por el y nos

hacemos llamar hermanos de el cuando ni siquiera sabemos en ke

piensa )

temari sale a buscar a gaara y lo encuentra a afuera...

temari:gaara?

gaara:no me molestes ahora

temari:oye lo ke te dije antes lo siento se ke dije esas cosas de

una forma muy cruel y tu tambien tienes razon nosotros nunca

estuvimos a tu lado y si t hice sentir mal perdon "con una mirada

algo triste"y...

gaara:"interrumpe a temari" no tienes razon yo.. si kiero ver a

sakura pero...

temari:"se acerca a gaara y le agarra la mano" pero deberias

intentarlo

gaara:si tal vez tengas razon ...esta bien ire a verla...

EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA...

sakura:"se dirigia a una tienda donde preparaban ramen" buenas

noches señor.. naruto hola es decir buenas noches ke haces aki

naruto:a hola sakura chan a pues aki comiendo ramen

sakura:(como de costumbre ¬¬) pues...

naruto:oye y haz sabido algo de GAARA

sakura:"abre los ojos y se sonroja"a ppues no nada yy tu¿?

naruto:no tampoco...

sakura:bueno me voy

naruto:no vas a comer nada?

sakura: no gracias...

sakura:"salia y ve la noche"(me pregunto ke hara gaara)

"sakura ya no podia aguantar las ganas de verlo y se dirige a la

aldea de la arena"

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA

temari:gaara me disculpas?

gaara:eh? porque

temari:hay por lo que t dije

gaara:si no estaba enojado es solo ke creo ke me sali de control

temari:aaa(no me digas ¬.¬)

gaara:"preciente ke sakura venia"

temari:bueno vamos a dormir

gaara:temari anda tu tengo algo ke hacer

temari:ke "le agarra la mano a gaara" adonde vas? tienes ke dormir

tu tambien recuerda ke tienes ke hablar con los dirigentes de la

arena

gaara:a... bueno igual esperame"desaparece con la arena"

temari:hay(gaara ke hare contigo)

gaara:mmm(sakura...)

SAKURA YA ESTABA POR LLEGAR Y GAARA ESTABA TAN APRESURADO POR VERLA

QUE SAKURA PARA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ARENA Y SE DIRIGIA CORRIENDO

Y GAARA TAMBIEN ESTABA LLEGANDO A LA ENTRADA DE LA ARENA PARA IR

A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA y ambos se estrellan

sakura:ouch! "mira hacia arriba" o///o ga..gaara!

gaara:(todavia se acuerda de mi?)"sonrie con mucha felicidad y la

levanta del suelo")

sakura: mm "lo abraza"

gaara:"corresponde el abrazo de sakura"

sakura:"le acaricia la mejilla" tenia tantas ganas de verte...

CONTINUA

bueno ya se acerca el final faltan el cap 5 y 6


	5. unidos nuevamente

**cap5:de nuevo unidos**

**"lo que escribe el autor"**

**(lo ke piensan)**

**sakura:ouch! "mira hacia arriba" o///o ga..gaara!**

**gaara:(todavia se acuerda de mi?)"sonrie con mucha felicidad y la**

**levanta del suelo")**

**sakura: mm "lo abraza"**

**gaara:"corresponde el abrazo de sakura"**

**sakura:"le acaricia la mejilla" tenia tantas ganas de verte...**

**gaara:"se sonroja"yo tambien tenia muchas ganas de verte de nuevo**

**sakura"la mira a los ojos"**

**sakura:"se sonroja"bueno yo vine por... pues por..."mas sonrojada**

**que nunca"...**

**gaara:no tienes que decirme motivos no es necesario**

**sakura:bu...buen.o...(tengo ke decirlo...)gaara "cierra los ojos **

**y se sonroja" yo... kiero decirte...**

**gaara:" interrumpe a sakura y se sonroja"sakura... yo kiero decirte**

**que tu... me gustas..**

**en ese momento hay un gran silencio ...**

**sakura:"se sonroja y no sabia ke decir"**

**gaara:"espera la respuesta de sakura.. baja la cabeza y ..." lo **

**siento kreo ke no debi haver dicho nada"gaara estaba a punto de**

**irse"**

**sakura:"se resbalan unas lagrimas en las mejillas de sakura"**

**no ... no tienes nada ke disculparte"ella corre y lo abraza"yo..**

**yo te amo mucho gaara... "algo sonroja y sollozando"siempre t he**

**amado ... yo kiero.."se acerca hacia a el y lo vesa"**

**gaara:"corresponde el beso de sakura"**

**sakura se separa de gaara y lo abraza..gaara tambien abraza a sakura**

**despues de tanto rato abrazados sakura le dice a gaara para ir a su**

**casa**

**(la autora:mmm ¬¬)**

**UNA VEZ EN LA HABITACION**

**sakura:bueno...**

**gaara:"miraba a sakura"ke pasa sakura?**

**sakura:es ke .. keria saber si no t habias olvidado de mi ?**

**gaara:"se sonroja" no... nunca me abia olvidado de ti bueno eso**

**era lo ke yo creia ke tu t habias olvidado de mi..**

**sakura: nunca lo haria (hay dios para ke lo dije ahora ke va a**

**creer de mi ademas estamos en su cuarto de el... bueno yo le dije**

**para venir pero de todos modos O/v/O)**

**gaara:"mira a sakura"**

**sakura:"se acerca a gaara y le da un beso y gaara corresponde el**

**beso de sakura.. sakura le toca el pecho a gaara... gaara abraza**

**a sakura y..."**

**se escucha ke alguien toca la puerta y era temari...**

**temari:gaara? estas aqui?...**

**CONTINUA**

bueno el cap 6 continua el lemon (hay...)


	6. noche amoroosa

cap6:  
"lo que escribe el autor"  
(lo ke piensan)

BUENO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FANIC ESPERO KE LES

GUSTE MUCHO n. BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y GRACIAS

POR DEJARLOS EN LOS OTROS CAPS

LA PROX SEMANA CREARE OTRO AUN MAS LARGO N,N LO JURO

sakura:"se acerca a gaara y le da un beso y gaara corresponde el  
beso de sakura.. sakura le toca el pecho a gaara... gaara abraza  
a sakura y..."

se escucha ke alguien toca la puerta y era temari...

temari:gaara? estas aqui?...  
sakura:"por poco prende un grito pero gaara le tapa la boca"  
gaara:em... si ya estoy en casa "con voz algo nerviosa"  
temari:puedo entrar?  
gaara:ke?! aa no es ke estoy algo cansado hablemos mañana  
temari:pero... es ke...  
gaara:(hay ke hago si ve a sakura me va ahacer pure a mi y la  
metere en problemas a ella)pero es ke EMMMM..?  
temari:es ke hay nada es ke tengo ke hablar contigo  
gaara:podemos hablar mañana(si temari entra estoy frito)..  
temari:"suspira" bueno bueno...hablamos mañana buenas noches  
gaara:buenas noches...

sakura y gaara:uff..."suspirando"  
sakura:esa si ke estuvo cerca no?  
gaara: muy cerca  
sakura:jeje...-  
gaaraa:"mira a sakura"  
sakura:escucha... yo... hablemos de algo  
gaara:esta bien.. pon un tema  
sakura:eh? porke a mi ..  
gaara:bueno tu dijiste ke hablemos de algo no?  
sakura:hay... bueno... em...ke haz estado haciendo  
estos5 meses ..?  
gaara:eso no es un tema es una pregunta chismosa  
sakura: hay "se enrojece" bueno es solo curiosidad  
gaara:entonces dime tu lo ke haz echo estos 5 meses  
sakura:yo t pregunte primero  
gaara:"le sonrie a sakura" bueno... nada en especial  
solo papeleos ...y reuniones  
sakura:jeje...bueno parece ke ser kazekage es un trabajo dificil  
gaara:"suspira" ¬¬(no tienes ni idea)  
sakura:em ... ke pasa?  
gaara:ke? no nada  
sakura: bueno yo ... solo he tenido misiones pero no tan dificiles  
nada mas ..  
gaara:entiendo...  
sakura:jm...y como han estado temari y kankuro...  
gaara:pues... han estado bien...  
sakura: "le sonrie a gaara"

pasaron una o 2 o incluso 3 horas hablando ...y parece ke ninguno  
tenia sueño o ninguno se aburria ya ke cuando uno hablaba el otro  
lo escuchaba (pàrecia no tener fin -.-)

sakura:"mira el reloj de gaara y ya eran las 2:48 de la mañana" wow  
cuanto tiempo emos estado hablando  
gaara:"mira el reloj" hay no"tapandose la boca"  
sakura:ke pasa?  
gaara:habia olvidado por completo ke mañana tengo una reunion super  
importante "bajando la cabeza" hay no ahora ke voy a hacer  
sakura:puedes cambiarla de fecha  
gaara: pero...a.. lo siento habia olvidado ke era para el proxima  
semana  
sakura:hay"baja la cabeza"(es tan descuidado a veces ¬.¬)  
sakura:bueno ke suerte tienes...  
gaara: "suspira" si eso creo  
sakura:bueno... aki los dias en la aldea de la arena demoran mas  
no?  
gaara:como lo sabes?  
sakura:en mi aldea cuando uds estan a las 11 de la mañana nosotros  
estamos a las 16:00pm de la tarde n.n   
gaara:mm no sabia que en konoha era tarde pero lo de la arena si lo  
sabia  
sakura:es obvio tu vives aki  
gaara:bueno supongo ke tienes razon  
sakura:"se rie" "lo toma del brazo y vesa a gaara..gaara corresponde  
el beso sakura lo comienza a abrazar y gaara tambien la abraza a  
ella"

bueno aki viene la parte lemon n.n

gaara y sakura se recuestan en la cama y ambos se besan...  
sakura le kita suavemente la camisa a gaara..  
y el su blusita a sakura (bueno el resto no es necesario explicarlo  
creo yo... ¬.¬)gaara comienza entrar dentro de sakura..  
sakura le acaricia la nuca a gaara (como identificando el beso  
ke se dan)gaara le acaricia la cara sakura.. sakura abraza a gaara  
y este corresponde el abrazo de sakura ...

despues de haber acabo ...(no hace falta explicar ke es lo ke  
acabaron ya ke es muy obvio)-.-... ambos estaban hechados en la  
cama se habian cambiado un poco ...gaara estaba solo con su pantalon  
y sakura estaba con la camisa de gaara.. como la camisa de gaara  
era algo grande le tapaba hasta la ropa interior de abajo)...  
bueno ya despues de tantos caps termino asi n.n al final de todo  
sakura y gaara se kedan juntos n.- y se casan sakura tiene dos  
pequeños (hijo e hija) a los ke llama gaara y sakura ??  
ojala les haya gustado el fanic bueno este llego a su fin n.n  
sayonara


End file.
